


This is the Story of Addison & Meredith

by theagonyofblank



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is that they had already met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Story of Addison & Meredith

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for [](http://hockeysaurus.livejournal.com/profile)[**hockeysaurus**](http://hockeysaurus.livejournal.com/) , for the [](http://femslash07.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash07**](http://femslash07.livejournal.com/) ficathon. I hope you like! Many thanks to [](http://daneorange.livejournal.com/profile)[**daneorange**](http://daneorange.livejournal.com/) for betaing!

  
_a stranger with your door key, explaining that i’m just visiting_   


It was a common misconception that Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey were initially introduced the very first time Addison Montgomery (then Montgomery-Shepherd) showed up at Seattle Grace, intent on taking her husband Derek Shepherd home to New York with her.

The truth is that they had already met.

They’d met long before Addison had known about Derek-and-Meredith.

(But if Addison _had_ known about Derek-and-Meredith, she was sure she’d just do the same thing all over again. Because Meredith was Meredith, and Meredith was a hard woman to turn down.)

Addison had never really considered the possibility of sleeping with a woman, but she had to admit that there was just something about this one – whose name she hadn’t quite caught as it had been uttered in a half-drunken slur – that she couldn’t ignore. She had just only arrived in the city late that afternoon, had gotten herself settled at the hotel, and then walked around the city to get a feel for it. She wanted to know just what was so great about Seattle, because as far as she was concerned, any sane New Yorker could not pick this place over New York. She stopped at a bar later that night to get a drink, only to find herself getting two and then three and then more, courtesy of an attractive blonde who had to be at least five years younger than she was – probably more.

She didn’t care; the older she grew the more she found that age didn’t matter, especially not with surgeons. (Mark went for the really young ones – or at least, that one’s naked back had looked young to Addison from where she had been standing in the doorway.)

Before eleven came the two women were already back in Addison’s hotel room. The air in the room was hot but not stiflingly so, and in that instant Addison just wanted to take her clothes off. Or even better yet, take off the clothes of the woman standing in front of her. Everything was bright and exciting and heated, and she could feel a warm buzz up and down her spine from the numerous drinks she’d had that evening. She was far from drunk, yet she was just drunk enough to be doing this. She closed her eyes as the blonde kissed her way down her neck, trying to remember why she’d come here. Her hands seemed to be moving on their own accord, trailing down the blonde’s side before coming to a pause at her hips. She found that she couldn’t remember, couldn’t think – couldn’t be bothered to – especially not when the smaller woman slipped her top off and lowered her mouth to Addison’s nipple. Suddenly Addison’s hands were much more insistent, pulling the blonde closer to her.

More, _more_.

She couldn’t remember much, but she did know that she hadn’t come here for this.

She wasn’t a one-night-stand kind of woman… But there was a first time for everything.

Looking back, Addison found that she couldn’t remember much of that night; the alcohol crept in at the edges, made everything a hazy blur. She remembered getting up the next day, only to find that the woman had already left. She was a bit sore and her mouth was dry and her throat was scratchy, but all she could think about at the time was how she didn’t even know the other woman’s name. She wasn’t even sure if she had ever been told what her name was.

This hadn’t ever happened to her before.

But she knew that she would never see her again, so she allowed herself just a few minutes to ponder her name (did it start with an “N”? Or a “G”? She had no clue) before pushing it all to the back of her mind.

For the next few days she didn’t think of the blonde at all.

It was inevitable that they would meet again, though, even though “inevitable” and “meet again” weren’t words that Addison liked to associate with her one-night-stands – or should she say her _only_ one-night-stand.

They met again when Addison went to the hospital a few nights later. When she saw the woman Derek was with, she had to do a double-take – it only took her a minute to regain her composure, but she could tell that the woman Derek was with (also known as the-blonde-woman-who-she-had-slept-with) noticed her surprise. It was pretty safe to say that the blonde was just as surprised as she was, and she was only glad that Derek was too preoccupied with his own shock (and multitude of questions, one of which probably addressed the issue of why she was here) to notice hers.

Addison’s only question would have been directed at the blonde, except she didn’t ask anything.

What she wanted to ask, though, was, “What’s your name?”

 _I didn’t quite catch it the other night._

  
_it’s only been a week, but it’s coming over me_   


It didn’t take very long for Addison to become an official surgeon at Seattle Grace. Not long after that, Addison and Derek filed for a divorce. Shortly after _that_ , Derek and Meredith became an item, and Addison just wanted to go back to New York, where nobody was happy that Derek and Meredith were dating – though that would mainly be because nobody knew Meredith, not because they didn’t like her, or didn’t like Derek. (Because as far as she knew, everybody liked Derek.)

Perhaps even more surprising was the fact that Meredith and Addison had become friends, of sorts.

They were far from best friends who stayed up late at night gossiping about the latest hospital news, but… Oh, wait. They _did_ stay up late into the night gossiping about the latest hospital news – but that was only sometimes, when the both of them were on call in the dead of the night. Usually, though, they were the type of friends who would have a civil lunch together, chatting about everything except what needed to be chatted about –

Such as the seemingly innocent touches that lingered for a second too long, making them a lot less innocent. And the laughter – there was the laughter. Meredith would laugh at anything Addison said that even had the possibility of being funny. Meredith also got this soft-eyed look, and it always caught Addison off-guard because she never knew what to make of it.

Secretly, Addison was in a constant state of expecting Derek and Meredith to break up – not out of malice towards either of them (although she had to admit she wouldn’t mind sleeping with Meredith again, especially now that she actually knew her), but out of… well. She didn’t quite know what, exactly. Except that she thought Derek’s long hours and constant being-away would have been too much for Meredith to take by now.

But maybe that was just what Addison wanted to think because that’s what happened to her.

Or maybe, just maybe, that was what Addison wanted to think because she wanted to sleep with Meredith again without being the Stealer of Derek’s Girlfriend.

Because, really. That look Meredith got in her eyes? Addison didn’t know if it was just her, or if she was reading too much into things, because… sometimes (but only sometimes) Addison thought she caught a hint of lust in there.

And she liked it.

And liking it scared her.

  
_remember the time we made love in the roses_   


As things turned out, it wasn’t just Addison.

It was Meredith, too.

The second time they had sex was in the storage closet.

It was rushed, and it was quick.

It was hands slipping under drawstring pants, and knees buckling under said hands, so close but not quite there yet.

It was dirty words being whispered and muffled cries when they came, shuddering and leaning against each other for support.

It was over far too soon.

But Addison liked it.

Addison wanted it.

Addison _needed_ it.

And Addison knew, as they adjusted their scrubs in contented, tired silence, that they would do it again.

  
_i cannot wait for you to come home_   


On the surface, Addison knew she didn’t seem very bothered by the fact that she was sleeping with her ex-husband’s girlfriend. But she _was_ bothered by it – in a way that made her wish Derek would simply stop dating Meredith so she wouldn’t feel like she was doing something very, very wrong every time she slept with Meredith. So she could have her all to herself. So she could have breakfasts, lunches, and dinners with Meredith all she liked without worrying about the boyfriend-who-would-get-worried-if-Meredith-didn’t-call-back.

She knew better than to mention this to Meredith, though; she was actually _afraid_ to mention it to Meredith. Even if she did want Derek and Meredith to break up, she didn’t want to be the cause of it. She also didn’t want Meredith to end up picking Derek over her, or even worse yet, nobody over her, because that was an entirely possible option. (It wasn’t an option at all, though, if anyone asked Meredith.)

Though Addison didn’t want to be the cause of a break-up, she was already causing _something_ with all the (loud) sex she was having with Meredith.

So really, it was only a matter of time before Derek got wind of his girlfriend’s girlfriend. Or lover. Or knightess in shining… Whatever.

Still, Addison was surprised when, a month later, Meredith told her that Derek found out, and it was over.

She was glad – but glad was something she didn’t think she should be feeling. Somehow she thought she should just be feeling sorry, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel that. She had been waiting for _so long_ for this that it simply seemed fair that she should be able to be with someone she liked and someone who liked her in return without her conscience nagging at her.

What she did feel was guilt – guilt, because she realized that she had done it again.

Only this time, instead of being an Addison again, she was being a Mark.

She promised herself she would never be a Mark to Meredith.

  
_we can try, try each other on_   


They had officially been dating for two months now – unofficially, much longer.

At first, Addison had been afraid that Meredith would regret her decision to be with Addison. She never showed this, not even once, but it had always been a lingering fear. What if Meredith thought that Derek was better? Once they officially started dating, Addison realized that she liked Meredith even more. But what if Meredith didn’t feel the same? What if she didn’t like Addison at all? After a while, though, it became apparent that Meredith didn’t regret anything involving Addison. Meredith still laughed at Addison’s jokes. Meredith still got that look in her eyes when she smiled at Addison.

And she was actually staring at Addison with that look in her eyes right now.

“Addison,” she said.

“Hmm?” came the reply.

“You didn’t just space out _while we were having sex_.”

She didn’t. Okay, maybe she did a little bit… but… She liked to think that she was allowed to have her mind wander while she was coming down from her orgasm. Obviously she was wrong. Of course, she had always thought the sex would get worse once they were in an actual relationship – but she was wrong there too.

“You can’t leave me like this,” Meredith continued.

Meredith’s voice, Addison noted with a smirk, would have been commanding if not for the needy and disbelieving undertones.

“I can’t?” Addison raised a brow, flipping the both of them over so that she was now on top, causing Meredith to giggle in surprise. She kissed Meredith on the lips, trailing one finger along the inside of Meredith’s thigh, then circling it to the outside as she made her way up Meredith’s back. Meredith groaned in frustration, hips rolling up in an effort to find some contact.

Addison grinned, pushing her back down despite her protests. She kissed her way down Meredith’s neck, fingers traveling much further down, and suddenly Addison was _inside_ Meredith. There was a pause as Meredith’s breath hitched in surprise, and then the moment passed and Addison was moving inside Meredith, slowly at first but then faster, and a moment later Meredith had matched the rhythm of her hips to that of Addison’s fingers. It was too fast and too slow all at once. When Meredith wrapped her legs around Addison’s waist, pulling Addison closer to her, Addison (with a bit of difficulty, seeing as her arm that was doing all the pleasing was squashed between two heated bodies) curled her fingers _just so_ , and then Meredith was coming, the look in her eye diminishing as she got what she wanted.

Yes, Addison thought as she watched Meredith come down from her high and kissed her shoulder, the sex was still good.

And when Meredith turned to smile at her, that look in her eye there again, Addison knew that there would be a round or two more before they were done.

That was when she realized: The sex wasn’t still good. The sex was even better.

And if this was what she got for not being a Mark, then hey. She was okay with it.

\- - - - - - -

  



End file.
